A Lesson In Golf
by Shakayla
Summary: Joseph shares his love of the game with his wife, Clarisse :)


This was a little "quickie" I wrote a couple years back that somehow never made it to .

As you all have been very patient in waiting for the next chapter of 24 Hours, I wanted to give you a little something to tide you over.

Just as an FYI...if you have "Liked" my page on Facebook, you were also given the opportunity for sneak preview to Chapter 9 of 24 Hours! Is that bribery? You bet it is! LOL Come find me on Facebook at: Nicole Leiren

OK enough marketing for one story LOL - enjoy the read!

* * *

Title: "A Lesson in Golf"  
Summary: Joseph and Clarisse watch a little TV to unwind at the end of the day and Joseph teaches her a little about the game of golf.  
Disclaimer: I don't own Joseph and Clarisse; but they certainly have a LOT more fun with me than they ever have with Meg Cabot or Disney - but they are the ones that get all the money from them. I do this simply for my pure pleasure and those who choose to read it.  
Rating: NC-17

**C/J**

Clarisse snuggled further into Joseph's embrace as they enjoyed the first quiet moment of the day. They were reclined in the love seat, feet dutifully propped on the overstuffed ottoman with matching print, taking a much deserved rest. Joseph grabbed the remote and turned on the rarely used television set in their suite. "Joseph, must we? I thought some peace and quiet would be nice."

"Normally I would agree, dear; but I find that I need to unwind a bit. It was a rather frantic day; at least it seemed that way to me – more so than usual."

"Mmm" Clarisse answered as she watched him flip through the channels. She never understood why men felt compelled to 'thumb' through channels when technology provided an on-screen guide that would tell them in a matter of minutes what was on every possible channel. She decided that tonight was not the time to try to make inroads to unwrapping the psyche of man and slid further down so her head was now resting in her husband's lap.

Joseph continued to flip through channels with his right hand and began to gently caress Clarisse's hair and face with the other. A few channels later, he found the perfect channel to provide a way to unwind from the day.

It only took a few minutes before he heard the voice of his sweet wife ask in a disbelieving tone, "Golf? Honestly, Joseph, I didn't know you were such a fan."

He smiled as he pictured her eyes rolling after opening them briefly to see what his choice had been. "Oh I think the game of golf provides a gateway to many things, relaxation is just one of the many benefits."

Clarisse replied with a slight 'harrumph' and then stated in a matter of fact tone. "I find that hard to believe, Joseph. I was forced to play golf with an American ambassador one time; it was a most exasperating sport."

Joseph's grin was in full force as he listened to his wife's dislike of the sport. He said in a soothing voice, "Why don't we just watch it for a few minutes and let me talk you through it – let you see the game how I see it?"

Her response was more placating than agreeable, but she acquiesced. "As you wish, darling."

He continued to gently caress her face as he began in a soothing voice, "First, you must learn to admire the beauty of the course." He took his finger and traced her elegant cheek and jaw line into the hollow of her throat. "There are many fairways and straight-aways; however one must always be mindful and watch for a dip in the playing area." He let his finger gently trace the small indentation.

Clarisse's eyes were closed as she enjoyed his touch and the smooth timbre of his voice. "Go on, dear; please tell me more."

His hand moved lower to the swell of her breasts, taking care to reverently touch each mound and to let his finger slide into the line of her cleavage. "There are also undulations that one must be careful of and play through just right in order to make par or even better. If you tarry too long or venture too close to the edge, you may forever be lost in their beauty and forget to play further ahead." As he spoke the last words, his thumb circled her tips through the satin pajama top.

"Mmm…sounds like a dangerous place." Clarisse murmured as she began to lose herself in his ministrations.

"Oh yes, indeed, it is. I, myself, have gotten lost in the luscious mounds many times."

She smiled and turned so she was now on her back and murmured softly, "I can see where that could be distracting to your ultimate goal."

He slowly unbuttoned the top few buttons and let his hand slide between the satin of the material and the silky smoothness of her skin. His thumb and forefinger rolled the taut bud between them, enjoying the slight arch of his wife's back as her body began to come alive at his touch. "Terribly distracting."

Clarisse licked her lips and finished unbuttoning her top, exposing herself fully to her husband's view. "So tell me more about this game of…golf."

His hand moved lower to caress the softness of the skin covering her ribcage, careful to avoid tickling her. "If one gets too close to the edge of the fairway, you can get caught in a sand trap or in the rough and it can cost you penalty strokes."

Clarisse flashed him a wonderful smile as her eyes clouded over with desire. "Well I don't know dear, extra strokes are not always a bad thing…"

Joseph couldn't help but chuckle. He lifted her up gently and slid out from under her, then sat next to her prone form on the couch. He unbuttoned his shirt and was rewarded by the gentle scraping of Clarisse's nails over his hard and slightly hairy chest. He caught her hand and kissed it before murmuring, "See you got caught in the rough and now you'll have to play your way out in order to get a hole in one."

"Mmm sounds like a difficult sport indeed. Tell me more…"

They heard the commentators drone on in the background about the next hole that was to be played. Joseph skillfully removed his wife's pajama bottoms and continued. "Just as the commentator mentioned, before hitting your ball, you must carefully survey the surface of the field ahead of you so you know exactly the proper placement for the best score." He let his hand caress her leg, encouraging her to open to his gaze. His eyes darkened as he took in the creamy expanse of flesh now available to his view; her breasts were rising and falling slightly as her breathing increased in response to her excitement level.

He let his hand slip into the blonde curls, starting a gentle stroking motion. His voice was thick with desire as he offered, "Of course, it's always best to take a few practice strokes to make sure you're warm and loose and ready to hit the ball hard with your club."

Clarisse's hands went over her head to hold onto the arm of the couch as her hips began the gentle circular motion that provided a counterpoint to Joseph's "practice strokes". As the momentum began to build, she asked. "Exactly how many practice strokes does one player get?"

He smiled and continued his stroking until she was right on the edge and then he stopped, slowly removing his hand. He closed his eyes and he tasted her unique essence. "Mmm you're right, dear, that was entirely too much practice…now I've gone and gotten myself into a water hazard.

Clarisse groaned in frustration as the throbbing continued at an unrelenting tempo. She took a few deep breaths and then spoke in a low tone. "If you expect to get the coveted 'hole in one' tonight, dear, I expect that you will stop talking about your balls getting into the rough and let me ensure that your 'club' has a hard enough shaft to even get it close to the hole."

At her play on words and the tone of her voice, Joseph felt his shaft get even harder. He stood and quickly removed his bottoms to reveal that he was, indeed, ready to get in the game. "Care to inspect the equipment, ma'am." He offered with a wicked smile.

Her hand closed around him and tightened as she began to return the favor of stroking him. At his quick intake of breath, she smiled. "I do believe I now understand the importance of practice strokes. So tell me about the different types of shafts…how does one know when you have the right one to play with?"

Joseph almost laughed out loud at her question and the coy smile on her face…and he would have except as she asked it, her nail traced a path along the hard ridge of his club that had him fighting for control. He moved to cover her body and nestled his hips in between hers as he answered. He slowly began to move his body, allowing his hardness to tease her aching center. "Well, my dear, some say that the size of the club isn't as important as selecting exactly the right one for the hole you want to play. If you don't have enough club, you could get a bogey or double bogey for not getting the ball in the hole in the right amount of time – you do that too often and you won't be allowed to play that course any more. Does that make sense?"

Clarisse was matching his movements, relishing the building tension again – she knew it wouldn't be long now. "Yes, bogeys are bad…understood. I seem to recall something about a bird or other creature…what is that?"

Joseph leaned down enough to capture a dusky tip in his mouth, allowing his tongue to swirl around the tip before nipping lightly on it – he was rewarded with a hissing of breath through his beloved's teeth as her body arched again in response. He answered her question with his mouth still resting heavily on her breast…the vibrations only added to her overall sensations. "One is rewarded with birdies and eagles when they get to the hole earlier than expected."

"That doesn't sound favorable."

"Well, when one does it with style and makes it look easy…the crowds go wild with their appreciation. It's a good thing, trust me."

Joseph slid himself inside of her warm and waiting cavern as she issued her response, "I do trust you…oh yes!"

He waited a moment so they both could enjoy the feel of being joined as one. He whispered in her ear. "I would say my club is just the right size to play this course, wouldn't you."

Clarisse opened her eyes and lifted her head to kiss him with abandon. She broke away breathlessly and demanded, "Indeed it is, love – just the perfect size. I do, however, believe you have some penalty strokes to make up for taking too many practice swings earlier. I suggest you begin."

"Yes ma'am." With those words, time stood still for Joseph and Clarisse as he moved inside of her, filling her completely and catapulting their journey all the way to the 18th hole.

"Oh God – yes, Joseph!" Clarisse cried out as her body splinted into a thousand tiny pieces as they experienced the ultimate in the game of golf – the coveted hole in one.

Joseph collapsed on top of her frame, their breath escaping at a rapid pace as their bodies slowly fell back into normal time.

"Joseph?"

"Mmm?"

"I think we should watch golf more often…I definitely have a new appreciation for the game."

The End.


End file.
